dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzivan: 10 Years Later
Blitzivan: 10 Years Later is a 2007 El Kadsreian science-fiction action tokusatsu superhero film directed by Frederick Lloyd and Max Axis, written by Max Axis and Akira Hisashi and was released by El TV Kadsre Films in El Kadsre and Silver Bullet Pictures worldwide. It is the fifth installment in the Blitzivan film series and was produced to commemorate the franchise's tenth anniversary. The film takes place 10 years after the last installment and revolves around Blitzivan as he attempts to stop an evil alien race from taking over the world using their new weapon: An evil clone of Blitzivan known as Nemesix. The film premiered on August 28, 2007, at the El Capitan Theatre, and was released on August 31, 2007. The film received critical acclaim from critics and fans alike, and grossed over $865 million worldwide against its $193 million budget, making it one of the highest-grossing films of 2007. Plot 10 years after the events of ''Blitzivan 4: The Last Act'', Ray has taken a temporary break from his superhero duties in order to spend his time with his sister, who just created three android children named Emiyo, Kentaro, and Tanaka Daichi. While visiting a local shopping mall, Ray senses that danger has occurred and decided to investigate anyway. This occurrence led him to a nearby island, where he is then cornered by hundreds of alien troopers. Blitzivan fights off against the troopers, with Ivy and the android children joining afterward. After they were defeated, Blitzivan wonders where did those troopers come from, to which Ivy tells him that they'll examine it later. The group then left the island, unaware that a spaceship buried under the ground has been watching them. Meanwhile, the alien's leader Mu-Gun, was so impressed by Blitzivan's skills that he decided to create an evil clone of Blitzivan to fool the real one. Once the evil clone, named Nemesix, was created, Mu-Gun quickly commands Nemesix to destroy every city that comes in his way. Nemesix and an entire army of Mug-Gun's troopers flew all over the world, destroying every single city and landmark it comes across, and the troopers killing off innocent people. The news has been making headlines about the clone, with people wondering if the real Blitzivan would ever show up. Ivy motivates him, saying that this would be his only chance to redeem himself. Blitzivan soon found the clone and fought it while Ivy and her android children fought the troopers. After Nemesix was defeated, Blitzivan demands the clone on where they came from, which the clone reveals that they were on the same island where they arrived. Once they arrived, they were then cornered by the island's traps, which the group easily dodges. They then found a hidden door that grants access to the Mu-Gun's spaceship. While exploring, the spaceship suddenly reactivates and left Earth as quickly as possible. Blitzivan heads off to the leader while Ivy and the children head off to rescue the people who were captured on the island. After a long hour of finding, Blitzivan finally finds Mu-Gun, which they quickly started a fight. During the fight, Mu-Gun managed to steal the Solkey and attempts to absorb Ii's energy, but fails due to Mu-Gun not handling the Solrizer's raw energy. Ivy and the children manage to free all the captured people and escaped using the spaceship's escape pods. Blitzivan, Ivy, and the android children escaped right before Mu-Gun explodes with the spaceship. The group then find the escape pods and took them back to Mirai City, where they were celebrated once again. Blitzivan hopes that this will be the last time that he'll face another villain as he announced that he'll take a break from fighting crime for now. Cast * Patrick Cruz as Ray Daichi/Blitzivan ** Seiji Takaiwa as Blitzivan (suit) * Paulina Tan as Ivy Daichi * Jeremy Reodica as Mu-Gun (voice) ** Jiro Osamu as Mu-Gun (suit) * Fumiko Ayano as Emiyo Daichi * Genki Ayano as Kentaro Daichi * Hanako Ayano as Tanaka Daichi * Michael Barrios as Nemesix * The ActionMasters Stuntmen as Mu-Gun's Troopers * The BoomMasters Stuntmen as the Captured Citizens Cameos * Hiroshi Naoyuki as one of the citizens * Saki Fujita as Hatsune Miku * Akira Hisashi as one of the Captured Citizens * Max Axis as himself * Junko Hayami as a photographer * Production Development Right after ''Blitzivan 4: The Last Act ''finished its post-production stage. Writers Max Axis and Akira Hisashi have announced that they'll be taking a break from the Blitzivan franchise for now, since they wanted to make original films this time around. Although, they promised that they'll be returning to the franchise in the future. In around December 2006, then-CEO of El TV Kadsre Toby Matsushita contacted Max and Hisashi to make an anniversary film for the franchise's 10th anniversary. While they were skeptical at first, they quickly agreed to make the anniversary film, as what Max said in an interview: The film's draft has been written for two months and was finally finished in February 2007. The film's pre-visualization was handled by Fuse Special Effects. Filming Principal photography began from March 2007 to July 2007, the film's filming locations include El Kadsre City, Sydney, Japan, and Minecraftia. With the El TV Kadsre Television Centre being used for the interior scenes. Like the previous films, the first unit filmed the exposition scenes while the second unit filmed the action scenes. Effects The film, like the previous films, focuses on in-camera special effects and digital effects. Although the digital effects are heavily focused on this film. El TV Kadsre Films' Special Effects Department return to create the sets and costumes for the film. Other companies were also hired to work on different effects that had expertise in different types of effects such as Amalgamated Dynamics (ADI), Kerner Optical, Mark Roberts Motion Control, and Weta Workshop. The film's visual effects were handled by Zecter Media, Superview, and Fuse Special Effects. With additional help from Asylum VFX, Rising Sun Pictures, Rhythm and Hues Studios, and Digital Domain. Release The film was released on August 31, 2007, by El TV Kadsre Films in El Kadsre, and Silver Bullet Pictures internationally. Marketing During the film's production, a number of companies signed a deal with El TV Kadsre Films and Silver Bullet Pictures. One of them being Crypton Future Media, who provided some sound effects needed for the film. During that time, El TV Kadsre Films and Silver Bullet Pictures agreed to promote the film with Crypton's new and upcoming Vocaloid product Hatsune Miku. The Yamaha Motor Company, another one of the film's sponsors, provided one of their motorcycles to be used as the new Hypercycle for the film. Home media The film was released on DVD, Blu-ray, HD DVD, and PSP UMD in November 2007 by El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment in El Kadsre and Silver Bullet Home Entertainment internationally. Reception The film received critical acclaim from fans and critics, who praised its plot, characters, visual and special effects, and the cast's overall performance. Review website aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 93% score based on 155 reviews from critics with an average score of 8.6/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "While the main plot is at times cliched, and some characters could've had more screentime than they have, but ''Blitzivan: 10 Years Later ''never fails to entertain fans with its story-focused plot, and more chaotic-but-sense full as ever action scenes that'll make any action fanatic wet their pants". Metacritic gave the film a 66 out of 100 based on 55 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:El Kadsreian films Category:PG-rated films Category:2007 films Category:2007 Category:Action films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:Blitzivan